The invention relates to a filling stand for metallurgical ladles, having at least one delivery device for molten metal advantageously designed as a movable and tiltable submarine mixer, and a hood covering the mouth of a ladle moved to the filling stand. The hood has at least one recess for pouring in the metal and is connected to an exhaust conduit.
When pouring molten metal, for instance pig iron or steel, from a submarine mixer into a ladle, intensive smoke and flue gases will be created.
For diverting these gases and the smoke, it has been known to cover the ladle with a hood. The hood, on its upper side, has a recess for pouring in the metal and is provided with a laterally connected exhaust conduit. The flue gases escaping from the delivery device, particularly at the onset on pouring, can freely rise within the hall, thus negatively affecting the environment. A further disadvantage of the known installation is that during rapid pouring, a gushing out of smoke and flue gases from the pouring-in recess of the hood and the ladle at its connection with the hood, will be caused.